the reason i live
by life.is.love.love.is.life
Summary: naruhina & sasusaku.What if Sasu didn't leave to train with Orochi,but with naru,kaka,and jiraiya? Naru & Sasu return from their training mission of 2 years to find that they think of a few people at home differently than they used to.gets better later on
1. Chapter 1 The Question

(Chapter 1) The Question

Jan 12th

Dear Diary,

Today something that I have been waiting for, for the longest time finally happened. Naruto-Kun noticed me he actually noticed ME. I can't believe it. …………

Earlier that day…

'Its been so long since I have seen _**him.**_ I wonder if I'll be able to tell him today.' thought a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes. It had been three years since uzamaki naruto and sasuke uchiha had left to train together to fight Orochimaru, Itachi, and Akatski. He was supposed to arrive soon and not a minute too soon for Hinata. If you were observant at all you could notice her always looking towards the main gate where the love of her life was supposed to be headed. Unknown to her though he was right behind her. "OHIYO Hinata-chan", yelled a certain blonde. Luckily kiba was there to catch Hinata before she feinted (a habit she couldn't get rid of around naruto it seemed) "Baka" yelled kiba just as loudly. " Gomen, naruto-kun" said Hinata '_seems she got over her stuttering while I was gone that's good she's cute without it' '__**is the kit getting feelings for a special girl?' **_said the kyuubi mockingly. _' so what if I am' _naruto replied just as mockingly._**'it'd be a first, but not surprising' **__'what if I am fox-__teme__?' _naruto asked seriously and just as the fox was about to answer naruto was awoken from his dream by a hand waving in front of him, along with a shout from the man connected to it. "NARUTO-BAKA you there?!" (naruto's comeback) "Don't call me baka dog-lover" "Naruto" kiba spat out and was about to charge when a hand stopped him. "Yo" "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" asked naruto while scratching his head._ "_I'm here to remind you to see the hokage

Before too late." and with that he left with a poof of smoke Icha Icha Paradise in hand and all. "kiba?" asked naruto completely forgetting that he was arguing with kiba a few minutes ago. "Hai naruto" kiba seemed to have forgotten also. Hinata sweat dropped. "where is akamaru?" "he's getting shino. AKAMARU(whistles)"kiba shouted out. '_ I__ wonder what __naruto__ will do when he sees __akamaru__ for the first time._' as kiba pondered this the dog in question showed up managing to tackle both naruto and kiba at the same time. "akamaru you have gotten big since I last saw you." kiba face faulted '_that's it?! __that's__ all he's going to say about it?!!!'_ "well I gotta go see Baa-chan. See ya later Hinata-chan, dog lover. We should all get together soon." he said while flashing one his patented smiles. "bye naruto-kun. Hai." Hinata left after that watching naruto and kiba with her byakugan the whole time. "see ya naruto-baka" kiba said while jumping on akamaru and heading towards the training grounds. '_**back**__** to me kit' **__'huh, what was that fox-__teme__?' __**'**__**oh**__** nothing just the demon trapped inside your head trying to answer your question. that's all nothing much'**__ 'go ahead and answer the question if __your__ going to I don't have time for nonsense today' __**' that comes from the idiot that invented nonsense' **__'whatever just answer the question __kyuubi__' __**'you must be serious you haven't called me **__**kyuubi**__** in a year ever since THAT incident. I can't answer your question even if I wanted too. Love is a human emotion **__**almost**__** impossible for demons to have it.' **__'__well__ thanks for wasting a good 3 minutes of my life' __naruto__ said mockingly__** ' **__**your**__** welcome. **__**Oh and your about to run into a tree.'**____'__wha__…' (_BONK).

_----------------------------------------------------_

_(a.n.) ok, first of sorry its short its my first fanfic so tell me if it sucked or not. criticism is highly suggested. and saying it was awesome is highly appreciated,but not expected. if people say they like it i will continue.its as simple as that.  
_

_well besides that there is not much to say. So here it goes……._

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_Signed,_

_day of black rain_


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Baka

(Chapter 2) Stupid Baka

"hey dobe, wake up" said sasuke while pouring a bucket of water over naruto's head. "huh, WHAT was THAT for sasuke-teme?!" naruto yelled. "for running into a tree" sasuke said while walking towards the window. "I did what?!" naruto said while getting out of the hospital bed, "you ran into a tree and fell unconscious" sasuke said blandly. "so how was your first day back, any fangirls attack you?" "no baka they haven't. _'they all feinted before they had the chance' who_ was the girl?" sasuke asked while staring at naruto with an unusually mischievous grin. "what girl?" naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face. "oh just the girl you have been talking about for the past three hours" sasuke smiled evilly as naruto remembered the dream he had during his unconscious. Naruto gulped. "so have you seen sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked in desperation to change the subject. _'__so__ he still doesn't want to admit his feelings for hinata yet I'll let him have this one I guess' _"no strangely I haven't maybe she's on a mission." Sasuke said as he pondered the places he could be. Naruto mentally let out a breath "do you think she's waiting for us at the hokage's office". "its possi…." "I am right here and you are free to go." said sakura while walking through the door. "SAKURA-CHAN" naruto yelled happily. _'naruto-kun grew up while he was away, and sasuke-kun got hotter if that was possible'_ "so how was training?" asked sakura while looking at naruto's file. "You of all people should know that I don't allow people to talk about missions until after they have reported to me sakura." said the 5th Hokage as she walked into the room. "how are you feeling naruto?" asked tsunade edging closer to his bed. "just fine. How hav…." He was interrupted by a hand hitting the back of his head. "that was for not coming DIRECTLY to my office when you arrived. Sakura and sasuke couldn't help but laugh at naruto's situation. "so how was training naruto" tsunade finally asked as they were all walking towards her office. "it was AWESOME!"naruto yelled. All sasuke added was his patented "hn" and a nod. "did jiraiya and kakashi pervert you two at all." tsunade asked a little hopefully. "no but they sure tried to." Was all naruto got out before tsunade was out the door. For the next three hours everyone in kohona could hear screams of pain that sounded suspiciously like Kakashi and Jiraiya. "so sakura-chan how did your training go?" asked naruto after getting over his fit of laughter. "wonderful naruto I am 3rd in command at the hospital now and only tsunade, and hinata can rival me in the medic field. "HINATA-CHAN IS A MEDIC NIN?!" yelled naruto jumping back a little bit. _'__so__ that's why her chakura had __tripled' __**'no duh' **__'shut up fox-teme'_ "hey naruto you want to come train with us?" asked Sakura. "nah not today I have to catch up on my ramen." _'__wow__ he really has changed' __**(si) 'of course he changed he was gone for three years.' **__'__no__ its just he's not the loud annoying boy that had a crush on me anymore.__he's__ matured__' _Little did sakura know that someone else was thinking along the same line.

Two hours later at Ichirakus

_**'**__**hey**__** kit' **__'hai fox-teme' _"ORDER UP!" shouted ayame handing naruto a miso ramen. "arigoto ayame-san" replied naruto. _**'**__**you**__** obviously like that huugya girl and I think she is your mate so why not admit it'**_ naruto almost choked at the mention of the word _mate. 'even if I did say I liked her she wouldn't feel the same way' __**'so its fear that's keeping you away' **__'I am NOT afraid' __**'good because she's walking this way why don't you tell her'**__ 'she's what?'_ naruto looked outside the ramen stand and sure enough hinata and ino were walking towards him. _'__maybe__ if I sit near the wall they won't notice me' _thought naruto. Unfortunately for him ino had already seen him stick his head out. "hey naruto come on everybody's at the bbq place to celebrate you and sasuke returning!" shouted ino. "hai, hold on a minute." naruto payed his tab and left with them to the bbq restaurant. _'__if__ it will shut you up I'll tell her tonight' __**'deal'**_

(a.n) so what did you guys think please send any ideas and or criticism my way.

Tell me if you think I should pair sasuke and sakura together and whether or not I should get naruto and hinata together in the next chapter .

PLEASE REVIEW

Signed

Day of Black Rain

__


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Find

(Chapter ) Naruto's Find

**(an.) bold print means Kyuubi or ****sakura's**** inner, **underlined stuff will be music if I ever decide to put some in, 'thought' "speech" "**YELLING OR KYUUBI TALKING THROUGH NARUTO**that's it sorry for the delay I don't plan on making this a habit. Now onto the story.

"so sakura how have you been?"asked sasuke. "Pretty good. Its been boring without you and naruto around. And sometimes the training with tsunade-sama was well life threatening, but I made it through. How have you been sasuke?" answered sakura. "ok, training was …hard but everything's good." Sasuke said blandly already getting bored with the conversation. 'so I wonder how long it'll take for ino to ask me out' thought sasuke . "Hai Chouji-kun where are you?" shrieked ino. 'apparently never' sasuke thought a little sadly. As many airs as he put on he loved having fangirls around, they were great for a confidence boost. 'I wonder where naruto is. Maybe they could.' his thoughts were interrupted by a hard slap on his back and a loud "HELLO SASUKE" yelled into his ear. "NARUTO-BAKA , GET AWAY FROM ME!" sasuke yelled back. "gladly" _**'good to see he hasn't changed in the last few hours' **__'yeah' __**'hey don't forget our deal kit' **__'I won't I won't' __**'that's what you said the last time you made a deal with me, and it was weeks before we had that kind of chance again'**____'hey it wasn't my fault, ero-sennin just knew I was there was all'__** 'yeah whatever just go talk to the huugya girl' **_"HEY ino, naruto-baka where's hinata?" yelled kiba. "she had to do something she'll be right back." replied ino. '_HINATA LEFT GREAT JOB DESTRACTING ME KUYBBI!!' __**says**__** the supposed jonin**__** level ninja**_ '_shut up fox-teme'__ino__ please get _off my lap your crushing my chips" begged Chouji. 'poor chouji he's almost more clueless than naruto. how troublesome' thought shikamaru. While the group were talking and getting reacquainted with naruto and sasuke a birthday party walked in. "WE DO NOT WANT TO RUIN ANYONES TIME BUT WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD ALL DO US A FAVOR." Yelled the man at the front of the party. " sure they would love to." Yelled kakashi not even looking up from his book. "kakashi-sensei when did you get here?!" asked a shocked naruto. "when you were looking for hinata around the room, I approve by the way." He answered low enough were only naruto could hear. "when did you figure it out." whispered naruto calmly. "the day before we left" replied kakashi still reading his book. "IT WON'T BE THAT HARD JUST HIDE IN THAT CLOSET OVER THERE UNTIL A THE FRONT DOOR OPENS AND A YOUNG MAN COMES IN" yelled the man in the front again. "hey I won't fit in here" naruto told the owner. "you can go hide in the small closet then." he replied as he closed the the door to the large closet. He then started to shut naruto in. hinata chose that moment to walk in. "sir, um I was with a group of nin…" started hinata. "yes, yes their in the large closet hurry up and get in here." He said pushing her in the room with naruto. (umph) hinata landed in naruto's arms. 'hm this is nice and strong to. Wait were am i?' hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the person she loved and feared most. "hinata? What are you doing here?" asked naruto forgetting to let go of her. "I don't know naruto-kun the man just threw me in here." 'naruto-kun… I have to tell him I have to' thought hinata. " so how have you been for the past three years hinata?" asked naruto. "pretty good. Training has been tough" said hinata. "hey hinata, what did you do with kurunai-sensei?" asked naruto. "well… I learned a lot. But my favorite was learning to constantly have a henge me all the time." replied hinata. "that's pretty awesome. WAIT! Does that mean that you don't actually look like this?!" whispered/yelled naruto. "yes it does. Is that a problem naruto-kun?" 'what if he thinks I'm dark and weird again!' _thought hinata. "NO! no that's not what I meant . I just was wondering what you actually looked like." __**'If only she knew about the picture you just thought of.' (**__**evil**__** laughter)**____inner__ naruto blushes)_ _____just__ shut the hell up Kyuubi-teme' _"maybe I'll show you one day naruto-kun" said hinata. "I look forward to that day hinata-chan, I look forward to that day" replied naruto. "hey I'm gonna check and see if we're supposed to 'pop' out now or not." :byakugan: "in 25 seconds he is going to walk through that door." says hinata as she turns off her byakugan. They both silently count down and jump out yelling "SURPRIZE!!" . However thanks to naruto's horrible depth perception he ran into the door frame causing him to once again be out cold with a BANG.

* * *

_______Authors notes:_

_______Hey everyone, I know I didn't write for a long time and it was short, but I hope the quality was good. Also i have a poll for if sasusaku should be a couple in this fanfic so just tell me how it should be. Because there is no other way I can tell. So,_

_______**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_______Signed day of black rain_


	4. Chapter 4 Do You?

**Chapter Four: Do You?**

_**2 years and 6 months ago--**_

(naruto slams into the ground with sasuke standing over him holding a chidori in his left-hand.) "COME ON NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE GROUND AND FIGHT TO YOUR POTENTAL!" yelled sasuke._ 'man when did he get so bad, I mean his training just isn't as intense as it used to be.' _"can we take a break?" asked a very out of breath naruto. "yeah, its lunchtime anyway" said jiraiya. " Hey Jiraiya-sempai didn't we have some _**research**_ to catch up on?" asked Kakashi in a specific way. (hee hee) "yes my student I think we did." answered a giggling jiraiya. "sasuke, naruto give us your wallets." ordered Kakashi. "NO." said the boys together. "that's fine we'll use the mission money tsunade gave us, you guys go to the hotel and rest, eat, take a bath, or whatever I don't really care." said jiraiya while they were walking towards town. "don't wait up" added Kakashi. **(at the hot springs) ** "stupid pervy-sage and ero-sensei." muttered naruto while stepping in the springs. " they'll never learn" added sasuke. "dobe, what's up with your training its not as hardcore as it used to be." asked sasuke plainly. (naruto looked around for a few seconds as if to make sure no one was there ,then relaxed and looked back to sasuke) "do you really want to know teme??" asked naruto. "sure why not" said sasuke while shrugging, all though inner sasuke was acting like sakura or ino would as they were about to find out about a secret no one else knew about. " well, about three yr.s into the academy I started training after it was over for the day at training ground 3, and in the middle of one those training sessions I felt a weird chakra" "did it have killer intent or something" interrupted sasuke who was still acting like he didn't care. "no. in fact it had the opposite type of feeling. It was encouraging almost loving, so ever since day around 2:30 I'll go and train there. That chakra it made me want to try harder, do more, be better and all that stuff. So I'd train until there was nothing left, at first I thought that maybe it was my father's chakra. As stupid as that sounds, it took me forever to figure out that it was a person watching me. It took me forever to figure out who that person was." _'I'll have to tell her about those dreams of our future when we get back to kohona' _naruto said and thought while staring off at the sunset. "so who is she?" sasuke accidentally asked aloud . "that you'll never know." stated naruto as he hit the water with his hand effectively splashing sasuke. "dobe, if you do that again you'll die." said sasuke. "like you could beat m…." but before naruto could finish sentence a fist had collided with his face knocking him out and ironically waking him up.

_:IN KYUUBI'S DEN:_

"_**so kit did you enjoy the movie? Hehehe" **_asked the fox-teme himself. "you could say that. Now why am I here?" asked a rather sleepy naruto. _**"you just ran into a door because you were distracted by the dirty thoughts you were thinking about how Hinata ACTULLY looks. that's all." **_the kyuubi casually. "WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT!?" yelled naruto._** "oh so you admit to the dirty thoughts? hehehe" **_laughed the fox. "!,&,!" mumbled naruto under his breath. _**"ah such language what would Hinata think?" **_asked the kyuubi in a mock thinking pose. " uhhh… whatever." said naruto as he woke up from his unconsciousness to sakura shaking him violently, very much like tenten had done to lee in the chunnin exam's survival stage. "WAKE UP NARUTO YOU LAZY BAKA" yelled sakura. He decided to just lay there and get some sleep, so sakura gave up and took him to his apartment.

_**:AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT:**_

Once sasuke knew for sure naruto was asleep he decided to repay him for yelling in his good ear earlier that night. So he walked ever so slowly up to naruto's bed and leaned in just far enough to be able to whisper in his ear "naruto hurry wake up Hinata's in danger." barely louder than a pin drop but naruto was up with a kunai in both hands. "WHAT!!WHERE ??" he yelled repeatedly while turning around in circles on his bed for about 3 minutes straight. "SASUKE!!" was all naruto could say. "calm down baka, or do you not want to know what Kakashi found out about our ummm.. Predicament" said sasuke. "oh yeah what has our old friends been up to lately?" asked naruto completely forgetting about earlier. " well not a lot and that's what's making our two favorite perverts worried. So jiraiya has gone off to try and find out a few things, he supposedly won't be back for a while. However Kakashi told me that Tsunade-sama has a story for us to stick to with everyone else until further notice." answered sasuke. "yeah yeah the usual?" interrupted naruto while opening the door to outside. "yup. Oh and naruto . (yeah) go put some pants on." sasuke had a look of pure joy as he saw naruto's face redden and him disappear.

_**:IN TOWN:**_

"BOSS?! BOSS Hold on a second" yelled kohoanamaru. "sorry kohoanamaru I got to go see baa-chan about a mission" said naruto while jumping up through a window in the hokage's office. "oh naruto you're here. Good now we can start." tsunade said as she pointed a finger towards Kakashi and kurunai.(they put up a sound proof jutsu on the room) 20 minutes later……..

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?! Yelled naruto. "calm down naruto, its not as if we want you to faint again." sasuke sneaked in between words. "seriously naruto all you have to do is protect Hinata. In fact Kakashi said you might even enjoy this mission." tsunade leaned in to whisper.(naruto blushed slightly but just enough for the slug sannin to notice) _'maybe he's finally realizing he loved her.' _"your team is to leave tomorrow at 5am don't be late" tsunade said as they were leaving. "hey Hinata can I speak to you for a minute?" asked naruto. "sure naruto-kun, But I have to leave soon or I will be late for supper " answered Hinata. _'whenever she calls me that it makes my spine crawl in the best way ever' _"lets just go eat while we're talking" naruto thought/said. _**your such a chick'**__shut up demon' _'_**ahh**__**so hostile I'm sure Hyuuga just loves that in a guy' '**__her name is Hinata and don't talk about her like that' '__**its not as if I'm the one that called her over here and then randomly started talking to a demon inside me she has no idea about' **__'AGGHH I'm such an idiot' '__**you'll find no argument about that here, oh but I wouldn't think about that just yet anyway she's still waiting' "**_naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata talking to him like he had just been hit by 50 kunai in the back. "yah Hinata-chan I'm fine." said naruto finally returning from his argument with kyuubi. "ano naruto-kun didn't you have something to talk to me about?" asked Hinata while eating a few noodles. "yeah… are you sure your okay with this mission? I mean I would completely understand if you wanted someone else." naruto said a little hesitantly. "NO!! I mean of coarse not. Do you want to be on another mission its fine if you do I will just say to tsu" Hinata started to say only to be interrupted by naruto. "NO! I mean no I'm fine I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What we're supposed to do is going to be quite out of the normal mission type." "I'm fine with it as long as you don't care" Hinata stated while turning the noodles in her ramen bowl around with her chopstick. She looked up to find naruto staring strait into her eyes and they stayed like that for about 30 seconds. "ORDER UP" yelled a cheery ayame walking out to the front of the front of the ramen bar. Naruto and Hinata were both trying to hold back a blush and doing their best not to look into each others eyes. "let me walk you home" naruto said breaking the silence. "no you don't have to I've kept you out long enough." debated Hinata. " I insist. And I wouldn't get any sleep if I didn't know you got home safely." naruto said with a puppy dog face. " fine but you have to promise you'll go right to bed as soon as you get home." Hinata said knowing she couldn't say no to his face puppy dog or not. _'I just hope he isn't late tomorrow' __**(5:45 am at the front gates)**_

"WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?!" yelled sakura with steam coming out of her ears. "calm down sakura he'll be here later, he's inherited a few things from Kakashi and this is one of them." sasuke said fully knowing the reason why he was late. 'I just hope he gets here soon' thought Hinata. "yo" said the man in question. "NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD" sakura once again yelled out. "calm down already sakura. Lets get started shall we." said naruto backing away from sakura and slightly towards Hinata. "sure as long as you don't run into the door" sasuke teased. "whatever teme lets just go" and with that naruto and the other three turned around and walked out of kohona.

_**(Authors Notes)**_

_**Hello to all of my readers! I know I took forever on this one so I made it longer to hopefully make up for that. I also changed the last sentence in chapter 3. So this would be the first chapter in my story that naruto didn't end up on the ground. I have decided to make sasuke and sakura a couple in this fic so if that bugs you don't read. I Need a beta so pm me if you know someone or want to do it yourself. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because I have an idea for another fic also naruhina. everyone please R&R.  
**_

_**Signed,**_

_**DAY OF BLACK RAIN**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Look Back

Chapter 5: A Look Back

About five days worth of journeying away from Kohona you could see four teenagers walking down a dirt road. Two boys in front walking at a sluggish pace, and two girls behind them. One chatting aimlessly away at the other who was looking at the sky lost in space. "naruto don't you think its about time" whispered sasuke breaking the silence. "no, not yet I don't want sakura to know either so keep your big mouth shut too" naruto whispered back. "Oi, what are you guys whispering about back there?" asked sakura. "nothing much just about how we're going to get to naslniom" naruto slapped a hand over sasuke's mouth before he could finish the sentence. "what was that I couldn't hear you" asked sakura her interest peaked. "nothing sakura, nothing." naruto spat out hurriedly. " naruto get your hand off of sasuke's mouth and let him finish" said sakura. "fine" naruto said sighing. "naruto has a surprise for us." sasuke said giving naruto an escape from questioning looks sakura was giving him. "really, what is it naruto? what? what?!" shrieked sakura as if she were a child on the morning before Christmas begging her parents to tell her what her presents were. "you really want to know." said naruto turning around to look at her. "yes, I really want to know" sakura said in a tone making naruto sound like an idiot for asking. "its…… its… a…." naruto had completely stopped walking now, drawing out every sentence as if the next thing he said would change their lives. "secret surprise" naruto finished, turning back around he started walking again leaving sakura standing there steam coming from her ears. "WHAT CRAP WAS THAT FOR?!" (a.n. I don't like to curse so that's about as bad as it will get in that area) sakura said obviously mad, she hated being left in the dark. "sakura-san calm down naruto-kun will tell us when he's ready." said Hinata trying to stop sakura from beating naruto to a pulp. "fine but it better be soon." sakura stated with a pout.

7 hours later

"Its time" naruto said suddenly stopping along with sasuke in front of the gap between two gigantic trees. "you sure?" asked sasuke. "yeah they need to know" naruto said sitting down along with sasuke. "whats going on sasuke-kun" whispered sakura sitting next to sasuke. "just listen you'll see" replied sasuke. (everything go's into 'story mode') "ok so where do you want me to start?" asked naruto sitting cross-legged. "try the beginning naruto-kun" said Hinata. "hmmm, the beginning? I guess it all started seventeen years ago…..

Historic flashback to a time that no one in the story right now was actually at…with commentary!

"MINATO-SENSEI! MINATO SENSEI!" yelled a few teenagers one with a mask the other with red tattoos on her face. "shut up would you I'm tired and you've been yelling for an hour now." said a man with blindingly golden hair. "Sensei, hokage-sama needs you" said the boy in the mask. (naruto: hmm I wonder who that is? Dun Dun Dummmmm) "Baka! Why didn't you say so earlier?" minato said hitting the boy on the head. "minato-sensei please don't hit kakashi-kun, we tried to tell you earlier." stated the girl with the tattoo's. (naruto: awwww mystery's ruined, oh well at least we still have the girl) "sorry rin-chan, guess I got carried away with my self." minato said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. **(**Naruto: never mind L; Sasuke: dobe, shut up; Naruto: teme, you shut up Sasuke: DOBE!; Naruto TEME!; me, sakura and bob(my imaginary friend): SHUT UP!!; N. and S. : sorry**)****At the Hokage's Office.** "Hokage-sama you called" said minato. "yes I'm giving you a S-ranked mission." said the third. "Hai, hokage-sama what are the instructions?" he asked putting on a anbu jaguar mask. "oh no you won't be needing that, your mission is to show this girl from the Village Hidden in the Wind" the third showed minato a picture of a beautiful young girl with red hair. "and not fall in love**.** She arrives tomorrow" finished the hokage. 'what's the old perv up to he knows I have no interest in any romantic relationship?' questioned a confused minato. Minato gulped right before taking off the mask and bowing "Hai, Hokage-sama" minato made a hand sign and simply disappeared. The next morning… "ugh…I should have asked him what time she was coming" grunted minato. "are you minato?" asked a beautiful redhead with sparkles in her eyes. "the one and only. Here let me take your bags." minato threw the girls bag over his shoulder. " what's your name again?" asked minato. " you'll find out in good time…maybe" she whispered that last part to herself. As minato started to lead her to the apartment complex she sized him up in her mind 'regular body size, odd blonde hair, strange strong presence that would make anyone respect him, abnormally large chakra capacity, all in all not to shabby' "are you coming?" asked minato not even looking back. "where exactly are we going?" she asked. "right there" minato answered pointing towards an apartment on the third floor of a complex. He grabbed a hold of her and threw a three-pronged kunai at a spot on the floor in front of her door, then he was suddenly on top of her in that spot of her apartment causing both of the seasoned ninja to blush. "kushina. Namikaze Kushina" right before punching him into the ceiling.

**1 year and 3 days later**

"hokage-sama" said an anbu with a cat mask. "kakashi-san I told you its just sensei to you guys." answered the new hokage with a look of pride at the two before him. "hai minato-sensei" answered his old students simultaneously. "good now what did you want, you also know I'm busy preparing for kyuubi" he said with a now serious face. "sensei its your wife.." "WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED IS SHE IN LABOR!?" yelled minato while jumping up and running out the door. (sakura: hmm… now who does that remind me of; sasuke: I can only wonder) "umm, he didn't even let me finish" said the girl in the dog anbu mask. "has he ever rin-chan" said kakashi taking off his anbu mask. "well at least our mission is finally over. Do you think we should go help him get to her room?" her mask already tied to her pants. They looked at each other and said together "nahh"

**With Kushina…** "DRUGS, GET ME THE DRUGS **NOW!**" yelled kushina almost breaking minato's hand. "honey hold on she'll be here in a minute." said minato desperately trying to calm his wife. **'**if she isn't I'll make sure she doesn't have any sake for at least a year**'** and as if she heard his threatening thought a woman appeared in door looking like she was ready for war. "Out of the way mina-chibi" tsunade half yelled. "hai baa-chan" minato did so gratefully. "he's coming, only one more now. that's it come on." was all minato could hear besides his wife's screams, it was killing him to see her like that. Finally tsunade walked out holding a baby-blue blanket (naruto: hey Hinata-chan why is it called baby-blue?; blushing Hinata: ano I guess because it's the color of a boys baby blanket) with a hand coming out of it. "minato, I'm sorry, your wife. She's in trouble she lost to much chakra protecting herself and the baby over the past two weeks from kyuubi's pressure on the village." tsunade said somberly handing him his son. " i… wh..what am I supposed to do baa-chan, I can't leave him alone. I can't do that, not to him" minato said falling to his knees with tear coming out of his face landing on the baby boy in his arms. "what are you talking about chibi he won't be alone he'll, he'll have you." whispered tsunade leaning down to try and comfort him. "no he won't" and with that he teleported out onto the battlefield. **On the boss frog…** "goodbye my son" said the hokage as the light covered him, his son, and kyuubi. Sealing it into the newborn baby.

**Authors Notes**

**Hey all 45 of my loyal (or people who just don't have anything else to do) readers! I know I haven't written in about three months sorry about that (laughs nervously). But to be nice I made an extra long chapter ****J**** just for you guys! I also plan to update a lot sooner than before, Don't forget to review!**

**Signed **life.is.love.love.is.life


End file.
